Keith Michell
Keith Michell was an Australian actor. Biography Born in Adelaide, Australia, Michell made his stage acting debut at the Playbox Theatre in Lover's Leap. He studied at the Old Vic Theatre School and was a member of the Young Vic Theatre Company, playing in such Shakespeare plays as The Merchant of Venice, A Midsummer Night's Dream and Titus Andronicus. Principally appearing on stage, Michell also made a number of television appearances, gaining critical renown for his title role in The Six Wives of Henry VIII. He also appeared in the films Dangerous Exile and The Hellfire Club as well as illustrating the popular poetry book Captain Beaky. Michell passed away in 2015. Singing Michell appeared in a large number of musicals, originating the roles of King Charles II (And So to Bed) and Nestor-le-Fripe (Irma La Douce) as well as playing the title role in the London production of Man of La Mancha and Georges in the Australian production of La Cage Aux Folles. Michell also played Sir Rutgven Murgatroyd in Ruddigore and appeared in two radio musicals, The Girl Who Came to Supper and A Little Night Music respectively. Film Ruddigore (1982) *My Eyes Are Fully Open (contains solo lines) Stage And So to Bed (1951)(originated the role) *And So to Bed (duet) Irma La Douce (1958) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (duet) *Our Language of Love (duet) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *Wreck of a Mec (solo) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) *The Bridge of Caulaincourt (Reprise)(duet) *From a Prison Cell (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (contains solo lines) *The Freedom of the Seas (contains solo lines) *There Is Only One Paris for That (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *But (contains solo lines) *Christmas Child Robert and Elizabeth (1964)(originated the role) *Moon In My Pocket (contains solo lines) *I Said Love (solo) *In A Simple Way (duet) *I Know Now (duet) *Escape Me Never (contains solo lines) *Frustration (duet) *Finale/I Know Now (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Man of La Mancha (1968) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) On the Twentieth Century (1980) *I Rise Again (contains solo lines) *Our Private World (duet) *I've Got it All (duet) *Five Zeros (contains solo lines) *Sextet/Sign Lilly Sign (contains solo lines) *The Legacy (solo) *Lily, Oscar (duet) *Finale La Cage Aux Folles (1984) *We Are What We Are (contains solo lines) *With Anne on My Arm (duet) *With You on My Arm (duet) *Song on the Sand (solo) *Song on the Sand (Reprise)(duet) *Masculinity (contains solo lines) *Look Over There (solo) *Cocktail Counterpoint (contains solo lines) *La Cage aux Folles (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Aspects of Love (1992) *Damn the Boy!Damn the Boys! (duet) *A Memory of a Happy Moment (duet) *You Must Forgive My Rude Intrusion (contains solo lines) *She'd Be Far Better Off Without You (duet) *Stop. Wait. Please (contains solo lines) *I Now Pronounce You Man and Wife (contains solo lines) *I Think By Now I'm Old Enough to Put Myself to Bed (duet) *Others Pleasures (contains solo lines) *I Trust You're Staying for the Vynship (contains solo lines) *Mermaid Song (contains solo lines) *What Could Be Sweeter? Nothing is Sweeter (contains solo lines) *The First Man You Remember (contains solo lines) *Now That's What I Call a Walk (contains solo lines) *My Finest Vintage Champagne (duet) *Journey of a Lifetime (contains solo lines) *Falling (contains solo lines) *Come on Jenny, That's Enough Now (contains solo lines) Cabaret (1996) *It Couldn't Please Me More (duet) *Married (duet) *Meeskite (solo) *Married (reprise)(solo) Radio The Girl Who Came to Supper (1979) *My Family Tree (contains solo lines) *Soliloquies (duet) *Lonely (solo) *Soliloquies (Reprise)(duet) *Coronation Chorale (contains solo lines) *How Do You Do, Middle Age? (solo) *The Stingaree (contains solo lines) *Curt, Clear and Concise (contains solo lines) *This Time It's True Love (duet) *I'll Remember Her (solo) A Little Night Music (1995) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) Gallery robertelizabeth.jpg|'Elizabeth' and Robert Browning in Robert and Elizabeth. michellquijana.jpg|'Don Quixote de la Mancha' in Man of La Mancha. michelloscar.jpg|'Oscar Jaffee' in On the Twentieth Century. michellrobin.jpg|'Robin Oakapple/Sir Murgven Murgatroyd' in Ruddigore. michellgeorges.jpg|'Georges' in La Cage Aux Folles. rosegeorge.jpg|'Rose Vibert' and George Dillingham in Aspects of Love. Michell, Keith Michell, Keith